


Treasures You Find in Dumpsters

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Abby met Holtz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasures You Find in Dumpsters

Abby looked at her PKE meter. It wasn’t working. Well, it might be working and there might not be any paranormal activity. But really, she figured it wasn’t working. She knew she wasn’t as good at this technical stuff, but who would want to make the kinds of things she needed?

Erin had been better at the theories and the actual physics, but, well, that ship had sailed a long time ago. Abby glanced at the book she had for sale near the door. Maybe she should drop the price again.

Pushing up her glasses, Abby stepped out into the hall, still carrying the meter. The school was quiet, for once. It wasn’t much of a school, but at least she had her own workspace, and a small salary, as long as she taught one class a semester. Most of the kids that did show up slept through it.

She tried to pretend that it didn’t bother her.

Going down the hall and the stairs, Abby pushed open the door to the back alley. She could usually find some spare parts from what passed for the engineering department in these dumpsters.

To her surprise, something moved in the nearest one. Probably a cat. Abby moved closer. “Probably not going to find dinner in there,” she said.

A head popped out. Not a cat, but a blonde woman wearing goggles. She pushed them up onto her forehead. “No dinner, but I did find this solid state relay,” she grinned, holding up a part.

Abby couldn’t help but return her infectious smile. “You’re engineering?”

“Sort of,” she said, tossing the part into a bag Abby hadn’t noticed before. It was full of exactly the kind of parts and pieces that Abby had come looking for.

Looking at the odd woman again, Abby was reminded of Erin. There was that same sense of being a square peg in a round hole. No doubt she was a misfit too, otherwise she wouldn’t be out here looking for parts. The woman hummed to herself as she climbed out. “Is that a PKE meter?”

Abby blinked. She’d forgotten she even had it in her hand. “Yeah,” she said, looking at it. “Not working though.”

“Can I see?”

“Sure,” Abby handed it over.

She sat down right there and produced some tools from a pocket. Humming more, she seemed to take it half apart, pulling some parts from her bag and replacing what Abby had done. “It’s not bad. I juiced it up a little. You just had some wires that had disconnected.” She finished and flipped it on. It spun hopefully.

Abby smiled, but hesitated. Bringing home strange women from dumpsters was exactly the sort of thing her mother had warned about when she moved to New York. But, nothing ventured, nothing gained. “You think you could take a look at my other stuff?”

Her smile turned even brighter, if that was possible. She got up and slung her bag over her shoulder, wiped her hand on her overalls and offered it. “Love to. Jillian Holtzmann. Call me Holtz.”

“Abby Yates,” she smiled in return. “I’m the metaphysics department.”

“I figured,” Holtz said, handing her back the meter. She followed Abby back inside and stepped into her lab. Her eyes lit up all over again and she dropped her bag as she started examining the things Abby had made. “This is awesome. Just needs a little of the Holtz touch, I think.”

Abby smiled. “I could use the help,” she admitted.

Holtz picked up one of Abby’s other devices. “You order us pizza, I’ll get this running.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to fangirlscout for reading and helping


End file.
